


Breakfast in Bed.

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch Imagines [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Benedict Cumberbatch bringing up breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed.

You awoke to the sunlight streaming through the window and birds chirping. You looked beside you and saw the sheets ruffled, the culprit missing. You smiled to yourself when you smelt the distinct aroma of burnt toast and a muffled curse making it's way up the stairs from the kitchen. You got up and refreshed yourself in the bathroom, before grabbing your silk dressing gown and making your way downstairs towards the kitchen. 

"Dammit, why can't anything just go right" Benedict muttered. 

You crept up behind him and clasped your hands upon his eyes, rendering him blind. His hands moved over yours and slowly removed them. 

"You weren't supposed to be up yet. I was going to surprise you with a lavishing breakfast in bed, well i was until everything went wrong" he said, downhearted. 

You lifted his chin up with your left hand, holding his hand in your right.  
"Ben, it was a lovely gesture, really, but i think i should make the toast before you burn the whole flat down" 

You saw the corners of his mouth slightly turn up before it widen into a fully blown grin. He moved slightly to give you room to make the toast, his ocean like eyes on you the entire time, watching the enticing way that you moved. You looked over your shoulder briefly and smirked

"Like what you see Mr. Cumberbatch" 

"Oh very much, I'd deeply like to eat you for breakfast" he said with a wink. 

You laughed before taking the toast off the grill. You suddenly felt hands on your hips, pulling you away from the oven, before dragging you up stairs, the toast forgotten.


End file.
